Fate
by firstlove
Summary: She was ur average girl, just tryin to adjust to the college life. She never expected to find friends so fast, nor did she expect to become so close to them. She's soon discovering that she might not want to just be friends with a certain guy... r&r!
1. Beginnings

**Author's Notes: **Yes, this is my first fic ever! _:eyes swell up with pride: _ I can't believe that I actually got the guts to write a story; even more astonishing is that I actually posted this! This is just some random idea that I had running through my head... So, please no flames (pretty please?) and hopefully someone will like it. And without further ado, here's my story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha does not belong to me but rather to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Beginnings**

His eyes were glittering with an unidentifiable emotion as they continued to probe into hers. It was as if he was trying to figure her out, as if he was trying to see within her own soul. The hallway suddenly seemed taut with tension. Kagome didn't know what was happening, but even she could feel the shift in the air.

"Wha–?" She found out that she couldn't complete her inquiry as, without warning, he moved in towards her and she then found herself victim under his lips.

Kagome tried to hold on to the rational side of her, desperate to undo the forces which brought her to this current predicament. Logically, she knew that she should fight this, that obviously once they took a breath of fresh air they would realize how crazy this was. How something like stress must be affecting them... Yes, stress! That must be the reason! With all the studying and especially the events of the day, it really was not surprising that they were acting out of character.

She tried to let him know that it was okay, that she understood his actions and that he didn't need to do this. But as his lips still continued their gentle assault on hers, Kagome could feel her willpower fading and fading...her thoughts all but escaping her...until finally it was as if she hadn't any at all as she slowly but surely began to respond back.

The kiss had started peaceful enough but as the two both began to respond, strong passions began to arise. Kagome felt herself being pressed up against the door, his weight enticing her. Her arms automatically went around his neck, tightening as he ran a light touch across her stomach. She never felt so tingly and jittery before. _What is happening to me?_ Kagome tried to find all her scattered thoughts and meld them together but as soon as he ran a caress across her collarbones, all her thoughts became incoherent. All she could focus on was being closer to him and as a result lifted up both of her legs to wrap around his waist. He gave a satisfied grunt and as he pushed in closer to her, trying to mold her shape with his form, she could not help the moan that came out of her...

* * *

_One month earlier:_

"Well, I think that's the last of it. All of my belonging are finally in the room." Kagome Higurashi looked up to her mother as she lugged in the final suitcase.

"Are you sure, dear? You know that we could help you unpack your things or least help you organize a bit. We wouldn't mind at all." Kagome could not miss the hopefulness underlining her mother's voice and smiled up at her. She knew that her mother was going to miss her and, truthfully, she would miss her terribly also.

"I know Mama, and I appreciate that, but I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry about me, I can handle it. It's time."

Her mother gave her only daughter a fond look. "Yes, I know. It's just so hard to believe. My baby girl is in college. All grown up now, practically living on her own." Her voice cracked just a little, but she determinedly shook her head. _I have to be strong. Kagome needs to know that I trust her to lead her own life._ "Sweetie, just don't forget to trust yourself. In the end, the only person that can make your decisions is yourself. I know that you are strong enough to make it. You just have to keep believing that and know that it is true. And remember, know that I am always here for you."

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome gave her mother a final farewell hug, trying not to cry.

Her mother gave her daughter one last look, kissing her on top of her head, before stepping out of their embrace and heading out through the door. "Now then, I shall be off just as soon as I find your brother and grandfather. I think your grandfather mentioned something about making sure that your floor was free of evil spirits."

Kagome shook her head, her laughter ringing out through the air. "That sounds just like something he would do."

As soon as her mother left, Kagome flopped onto her bed, giggling softly as she lightly bounced up and down. _I can't believe this. I am in college. No more high school drama. This is a start of a new life, a new chapter in my life. I'm finally on my own, ready to take my life in my own hands. I can't hardly wait. I just hope that I'll adjust here ok... _Her thoughts were cut off as the door to her room abruptly swung open and a girl came strolling in, carrying some luggage with her. Kagome sat straight up in her bed and looked at the stranger that had entered her room. With her long straight hair flowing down her back, lean body, and magenta eye shadow, there was only one word that Kagome could describe her by: pretty.

"Oh hey, you must be my new roommate. I'm Sango Ito." Sango stuck out her hand for Kagome to shake.

Kagome smiled at her new roommate and went over to her to accept her hand. "And I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." _Wow, she seems really nice. And here I was, dreading the meeting of my roommate. _

"So, I must admit, I was really scared of meeting you, Kagome. Well, not you per say...I mean, I was scared about meeting my roommate and wondering if we would like each other and all..."

As the two girls chatted on and started telling the other about themselves, Kagome could not help but think that already she was sure that Sango and her would end up being the best of friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so how was it? Good, bad? Let me know & please, please review! It sure would help give me the motivation to put up the next chapter, not to mention reviews would just plain make me feel good! Well, until later! 


	2. Little Bunnies?

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to thank **cherryblossoms21**, **purepriestess345**, **xX shy but sweet Xx**, and **Kagome M.K** for reviewing (and also those who read but didn't review). I really appreciated it!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... _:flips through some papers: _Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha... _:cries and runs away:

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

**Little Bunnies?**

Kagome felt herself being roughly slammed from behind and desperately tried to correct her balance. She ended up precariously tipping over and, for a while there, it seemed like time stood still as Kagome struggled to keep herself upright. Then all of a sudden, time shot forward as she lost the battle with gravity and had to declare herself the loser in this skirmish. As the ground rushed up to greet her, she couldn't help but mentally sigh. _I shouldn't even be surprised. Why do I even bother sometimes?_

"Crap, crap, crap..."

Kagome didn't realize that she was talking –or maybe muttering was the correct term– to herself but even if she did know, she probably wouldn't care less at that moment. She'd had a horrendous morning and she didn't know just how much more she could take. The morning had started innocently enough; truthfully, she was a touch more than excited for it was her first day of college classes, the day her independence started. Things were going fine...that is, until her first class started. She didn't count on how confused she would be about the whole campus; stupidly, she thought that all of her classes would be located in one building just like high school. She was in for a rude awakening. By the time she figured out where the building her first class was held, which was all the way on the other side of the campus, mind you, she had no minutes to spare and barely made it into the classroom in time. She was congratulating herself, mentally giving herself a pat on the back when the truth, shockingly and uninvited, came to her: she was in the wrong classroom! Needless to say, that began a chain of events which she could only describe as ultimate humiliation: she had gotten a stern lecture from the professor in front of her fellow peers when she finally made it, struggling for breath, to the right classroom fifteen minutes late; her backpack broke and therefore she was stuck carrying about ten not-so-light books for the rest of her three classes; when she and Sango went to lunch during her their free hour, Kagome succeeded in dropping her tray in front of everyone resulting in splashing a very unlucky, very cute guy all over in food...and now this had to happen.

Once again, she miscalculated where her last class was located and ended up hurrying through the wide, white hallway like some crazy maniac, desperately praying that she would make it in time.

As the people and objects around her became one big colorful blur because of her rushing down the seemingly endless corridor, her head whipping back and forth frantically looking around for the right room, Kagome couldn't help but curse biology lab, the source of her current predicament. _Why couldn't they just stick this class where my other classes were held? Or better yet, why not just eliminate it all together? Stupid, stupid lab..._

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't have time to think as she was rudely pushed down by something...

And now here she was, draped over the floor with all of her books scattered all about her.

_What the hell...?_

"Watch where you're going, wench!"

Kagome's head shot up as those words, laced with loathing, were directed towards her just in time to see silvery hair past by her.

"!" Kagome let out an unidentifiable sound as she realized the one with the silver hair was responsible for her eating the ground. She could feel herself coloring up with anger and wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were flashing red. As she thought of several nasty things that could possibly befall that individual who was the source of her current predicament, other students around her in the hallway began to notice the heat waves radiating off the girl. They all began to back away slowly, careful not to get her attention lest she turn her anger on them.

_Calm down, calm down. Think of bunnies. Cute little bunnies. And sunshine...and rainbows... Rainbows are so pretty...and colorful..._

With these thoughts in mind, Kagome felt herself calming down. _That's right, cute little bunnies. _ She brushed off any possible speck of dirt she could have gathered on her skirt and gathered her runaway books. With a smile pasted on her face, she waved a little to her "audience" and quickly scrambled off to the dreaded lab. She didn't realize that her "audience" were gaping in her wake, baffled by her quick transformation of moods. Heck, they were just plain confused about the whole situation.

It was probably a good thing that she didn't see their reaction. It was doubtful that her "little bunnies" would be able to calm her down again.

* * *

About several students looked up as the door was rather forcefully pushed open, the impact making it ricochet against the wall. Kagome stood there, huffing and puffing, and sweatdropped as she realized the wide-eyed stares she was receiving from the students occupying the laboratory. 

"Eh, heh heh heh..." Kagome stuttered, trying to remain inconspicious as she could under the circumstances and sneaked off to find a seat. _Bunnies. Happy little bunnies. I'm just happy that the professor hasn't arrived yet. _

Kagome was about to sit down, thankful that most of the students who stared her down were now turning away and going on with whatever they were doing before she became the source of attention, when she eyed someone across the room who actually hadn't turn around to see her crash into the room. She narrowed her eyes and saw that this certain somebody had something that was starting to make her blood boil. Silver hair.

Before she knew what was happening, she was pacing the length of the room, her strides calm and in step, until she was directly behind the silver-haired guy.

_I mean, come on! How many guys with silver hair are out there? This has to be the same one that callously knocked me over without so much as a second glance!_

Her hand acted out of its own accord, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as soon as her eyes came in contact with his. Pure, golden eyes gazed intensely into hers. She couldn't remember what she wanted to say and her anger began to dissipate as she felt herself melting, oh so melting, under his deep probing amber eyes. For a second there, she saw surprise flare within his eyes...and then it shifted into something deeper, some emotion that Kagome could not identify. _Well, maybe he was just in a hurry. He was running late just like me and I'm sure he didn't mean to knock me over. I mean, I also should've watched where I was going, too. _

Kagome's thoughts were running in overdrive, full of happy thoughts and the famous cute little bunnies. Nothing could bring her down.

That is, nothing could until the silver-haired stranger opened his mouth.

"What the hell do you want, wench?"

And just like that, all the cute bunnies went swirling down the toilet along with Kagome's content mood.

She did the only thing that she could do under the circumstances, hearing her blood boil and start to simmer over the surface, knowing that she shouldn't do what she was about to do. But, hey, the bunnies were gone so technically this wasn't all her fault.

Kagome lifted her hand and gave him a loud, resounding smack across his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun...What's his reaction going to be? Review to find out! I would really appreciate at least four reviews so I can know whether I should continue on with this story or not.  



End file.
